After a undefinied answer
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: Hanya cerita, setelah jawaban tidak jelas Serinuma. Warn : BxB


After an Undefined Answer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Junko  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama, Friendship, Shounen ai, Shoujou ai, Romance.  
Warning : super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, semi!Canon

Pair : MutsuShino, IgaNana, MutsuNana, NanaShino, IgaShino, MutsuIga, KazuNana, Kazushino, NanaSeri.

Length : 1.094 Word.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang cerah, setelah jawaban yang tidak jelas dan sungguh menggantung dari Serinuma Kae yang cukup membuat mereka sedikit gelisah, juga lega. Well, tentu saja mereka lega. Setelah menyatakan perasaan yang terpendam pada sang gadis pujaan, yang ternyata mengagumi keakraban mereka, dalam sudut pandang _fujoshi_ tentunya, mereka sungguh lega, karena Serinuma tidak berubah sama sekali. Mereka masih seperti biasanya, berenam, melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama.

Hari ini mereka makan bersama di _cafetaria_ , seperti biasanya. Oh, atau ada yang sedikit berbeda kali ini. Ya, jika kalian menganggap kalau mereka yang mulai dekat satu sama lain setelah jawaban khas Serinuma yang menggantung mereka itu adalah sebuah kewajaran, maka anggaplah begitu. Tapi, ku rasa bukan hal buruk juga, kan. Melihat Mutsumi yang tengah dengan telaten mengusap bibir Shinomiya yang penuh saus, Igarashi yang memandangi Nanashima yang tengah makan dengan mata tajam, dan Nanashima yang lirik-lirikkan dengan Shinomiya, tentu membuat 2 _fujoshi_ di dekat mereka merasa terbang mendapat _fanservice_ besar-besaran. Nanashima masih fokus dengan makanannya ketika Igarashi memegang tangannya, Nanashima menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nanashima, Igarashi tersenyum tipis. Nanashima tiba-tiba merona, well jangan salahkan dia, salahkan tatapan Igarashi yang sedikit mengintimidasinya.

"Tidak, aku baru menyadari kalau kau manis juga, ya, Nanashima." Kontan, Nanashima semakin memerah wajahnya. Serinuma dan Nishina sudah kerasukan setan _fujoshi_.

" _It's Heart attack,_ Shima-chan" bisik Serinuma, Nishina juga terus mengabadikan _fanservice-fanservice_ yang dapat menyegarkan mata dan hatinya setelah jawaban tidak jelas Serinuma atas pernyataan cinta mereka. Ah, jadi ingat, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Kenapa? Yah, mengertilah mereka bahwa hidup Serinuma itu didedikasikannya untuk para manusia-manusia 2D yang luar biasa yang hidup dalam imajinasinya itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Igarashi? Apa kau sakit? Demam?" Nanashima menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Igarashi, tapi Igarashi tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Nanashima untuk mendekat. Saat itu yang teriak bukan hanya Serinuma dan Nishina, tapi juga beberapa _fujoshi_ di _cafetaria_ itu.

"I-Igarashi _no baka._ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nanashima tidak punya pilihan lain, Igarashi tidak melepaskannya, lagipula dia juga merasa se-sedikit nyaman dengan pelukan Igarashi, jadi akhirnya dia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Igarashi.

"Sepertinya, kau yang demam, Nanashima. Lihat, wajahmu merah. Apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Igarashi dengan tatapan 'aku khawatir, tapi wajah merahmu benar-benar manis'. Wajah Nanashima semakin memerah.

"Tidak, dasar Igarashi bodoh. A-aku tidak demam atau apalah itu." Dan bla bla bla, Nanashima mengomel pada Igarashi, dan Igarashi mendengarnya dengan sabar, ah _by the way_ itu, pelukan mereka belum lepas. _Well,_ sepertinya mereka kini tidak khawatir lagi akan gosip yang beredar tentang mereka. Baiklah, mari kita beralih pada pasangan _Senpai-Kouhai_ kebanggaan kita.

"Shinomiya, jangan terlalu ceroboh, lihat, tanganmu jadi terluka. Potong dagingnya pelan-pelan saja." Mutsumi mengulum jari tangan Shinomiya. Shinomiya langsung gelagapan, malu-malu.

" _Se-senpai_ , Apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan, itu hanya luka kecil." Bisik Shinomiya, Mutsumi menatap shinomiya serius.

"Walaupun hanya luka kecil, tetap saja itu sebuah luka. Bukannya kau yang paling tahu, Shinomiya? Luka kecil bisa saja membunuhmu." Ditatap begitu oleh sang _senpai_ membuat Shinomiya gugup, dia benar-benar gugup.

"Ma-maaf, _senpai_." Ujar Shinomiya, Mutsumi tersenyum tenang. Dia membalutkan sebuah plester luka bermotif kelinci pada jari Shinomiya. Serinuma dan Nishina tak terkendali.

"Apa-apaan dengan nuansa romantis _senpai-kouhai_ ini." Jerit Serinuma, Nishina mengabadikan mereka dalam sebuah video.

"kyaa, kyaa. Shinomiya-kun sangat cocok dengan Mutsumi- _senpai_." Jerit Serinuma lagi.

"Ya, ya. Benar. Teruskan seperti itu. Akan ku abadikan kalian semua dalam sebuah karya dan ku apresiasi dengan sepenuh hati." Seru Nisihina.

" _Se-senpai_. K-ku rasa, sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, Terima Kasih telah mengobati luka ku, _Senpai_." Shinomiya tersenyum manis. Mutsumi terlihat terpana, Nanashima menolehkan kepalanya.

"Shinomiya. Kau terluka?" Tanyanya, sedikit terselip nada khawatir di sana. Igarashi juga ikut menoleh.

"Hanya luka kecil, bukan masalah besar. Mutsumi- _senpai_ telah mengobati lukanya." Ujar Shinomiya masih dengan senyumnya, Nanashima terpana.

"Shinomiya. Kau. _Kawaii_." Ujarnya tanpa sadar. Igarashi menarik kepala Nanashima. Wajah Shinomiya sudah memerah parah.

"Aku, aku bukan perempuan tau. Hmphh." Lalu menggembungkan pipinya, bertepatan saat Igarashi menoleh lagi padanya. Gantian, Igarashi yang terpana, tapi cepat-cepat dialihkan pada Nanashima.

"Nanashima juga manis, kok." Ujarnya pada Nanashima serius. Nanashima sampai tidak tahu apalagi yang mesti ia katakan.

"Igarashi lucu juga." Celetuk Mutsumi, Shinomiya menatap Mutsumi.

" _S-senpai_ suka Igarashi- _senpai_?" ada binar tidak suka di mata Shinomiya, Nanashima melepaskan genggaman Igarashi dan ganti memeluk Shinomiya.

"Kalau begitu, _senpai_ bersama Igarashi saja. Aku akan menemani Shinomiya. Ya, kan, Shinomiya? Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama?" Igarashi memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang bersamamu. Shinomiya dengan _senpai_ saja, Nanashima." Ujar Igarashi, sambil menarik pinggang Nanashima ke arahnya. Serinuma dan Nishina kembali jejeritan.

"Kyaa.. Kyaa.. Apa ini? Ini cinta segi empat? Apa ini? Siapa? Siapa yang berpasangan dengan siapa?" ̶̶̶ ̶̶̶ ̶̶̶ Serinuma.

"Bagus, benar-benar bagus untuk referensi doujin ku. Teruskan, teruskan!" ̶̶̶ ̶̶̶ ̶̶̶ Nishina.

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama seperti biasanya saja?" Usul khas Mutsumi. Shinomiya mengangguk setuju.

"Y-ya, lebih baik begitu." Ujar Shinomiya, dari ujung _cafetaria_ tiba-tiba..

"Asuma!" Ah, itu kakaknya Mutsumi, Kazuma. Mutsumi pasang badan melindungi Shinomiya, yah, itu refleks. Begitu juga dengan Igarashi yang menutup-nutupi Nanashima dari Kazuma.

"Ah, Tuan Putri ku yang manis, ada di sini. Nanashima juga." Ujar Kazuma hiperbola seperti biasanya, Mutsumi menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Tentu saja, memang biasanya seperti itu, kan?" Ujar Mutsumi, kehilangan ketenangnannya. Kemudian dia tersadar, dan kembali tenang.

"Ada apa, kak?" Kazuma merangkul Shinomiya. Shinomiya pucat seketika, Mutsumi yang melihatnya langsung menjauhkan kakaknya dari Shinomiya.

" _Are?_ Kenapa, Asuma?" Mutsumi memalingkan pandangan.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Shinomiya tidak terlihat nyaman dengan sentuhanmu, kak." Kazuma beralih ke Nanashima, tapi belum sempat mencium punggung tangan Nanashima, Igarashi telah menjauhkan Nanashima dari jangkauan Kazuma. Kemudian, Kazuma mendekat ke arah Serinuma, sudah ada Nishina yang pasang badan. Kazuma jadi menyeringai.

"Wah, wah. Apa sekarang kalian semua belok?" Tanya Kazuma, mereka serempak menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tapi, lihat tangan Mutsumi yang menggenggam tangan Shinomiya. Atau lihat saja, Nanashima yang mendempetkan badannya ke Igarashi. Kecualikan Serinuma dan Nishina. Walau tidak mengakuinya, Nishina itu sudah belok dari awal. Kemudian mereka berdebat. Serinuma hanya melihat dan memandangi saja sambil tersenyum. Yah, setelah jawaban menggantung itu, Serinuma kira hidupnya makin tak tenang. Tapi dia salah. Dia kini lega, dan sangat bahagia. Lega karena tak ada yang tersakiti, lega karena mereka baik-baik saja, lega karena mereka masih menjadi temannya. Dan lagi, dia sangat bahagia. Kalau keputusannya menjawab seperti itu membawa keuntungan dengan mendapat _fanservices_ tiap hari. Serinuma rasa. Sudah tak ada masalah lagi. _Well,_ Serinuma, jangan khawatir, mereka tidak apa-apa, lagipula mereka dapat kemajuan dalam sesama, kan? Ha ha. Kau juga dapat keuntungannya. Ini lah Simbiosis Mutualisme. Mereka tak usik perasaanmu dan kau dapat asupan tiap waktu, lalu kau membuat mereka dekat dan terus akrab satu sama lain. Persahabatan itu indah, ya. Bahkan, sebuah jawaban menggantung saja tidak akan menjadi masalah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
END

.  
.

.

.

.

.

YOSHA.. FF pertama berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini, uuu yeaahhh.. XD well, gue cuman gak tahan ngeliat Hints manis yang ada di animenya. Puhleaze(?), Gue Jatuh cintaaaa... XD Love love lah pokoknya. Maapkeun pabila ada kata yang gak pas atau kalimat yang gak jelas ya. XD hidup gue ya gitu, gak pas dan absurd. Dan lewat sinilah gue kasih tuh semua keenggak jelasan gue. XD See you next time on my Next ff. *smile


End file.
